User blog:Hawkinz340/Chapter 721 prediction
Cover Page: Scotch's: Oh, he's a Logia... Page 1: Bellamy stands in the corner, watching Luffy's graceful dodge. Bellamy: Damn it, he's too good! I'm not sure I can beat him, even with my special power! He dodged that slash without spilling a grain of rice! Luffy: So, that bird-guy really is evil, huh? Rebecca: Yes! I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I must get the Mera Mera no Mi! Luffy: Sorry, that's a wish I can't grant. The fruit is mine, but I can help you if you want. Page 2: Prisoner: Y-you'll help us!? Luffy: Yeah, and anyways... Luffy's face becomes stern: That guy really pisses me off. Rebecca: Um, can you get off of me? Luffy: Oh, sure! He jumps off. Page 3: Luffy: What did that pinhead say again? Rebecca: I think he said that he's gonna give you his grandson's... Rebecca and Luffy facefault: ARMY!!!??? Luffy's eyes shine: So coooooool!!!! Now I have an army by my side! Bartolomeo jumps out of the shadows: I have to tell you, Luffy that I'm actually a great fan of yours. I will give you my whole slum mob as a sign of devotion! Luffy: CANNIBAL GUY!!!??? Page 4: Bellamy: Damn that Luffy, he's too likable... I'll have to end him now, if that stupid Bartolomeo just gets out of the way. Hehe... I'm going to end you now, Luffy, even though you're not so bad. Flashback Bellamy is standing in the colloseum when Elizabello punches. Bellamy gets knocked out, but is seen holding a dial. Flashback end Bellamy: This little gizmo is the Reject Dial I got from Skypiea. It absorbed the force of the King's punch and now I will be able to use it one you. My Bane Bane springs will absorb the shock and I will be fine after the blow! Page 5: Luffy: Oh hey, Bellamy! Bellamy: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!??? Luffy: Oh, I just saw you smiling in the corner. What's that in your hand? Bellamy, sweating: Don't spy on people!!!! Luffy: Sorry... Page 6: Gatz: Okay, the arena has been fixed, Block D contestants, get ready for the battle royale! Luffy: Good luck, Rebecca. Rebecca: Thanks. Luffy: If you win, we can fight! That will be fun! Rebecca: Yes... AND IF YOU WIN, LUFFY, PROMISE ME! SAVE OUR COUNTRY! Luffy: Yeah. Page 7: Cavendish: I guess that idiot will have to wait for later... Cavendish steps into the arena. Gatz: That's the Pirate Prince! Cavendish the White Stallion! Girls in the crowd: Oh... I want to marry him! Gatz: Yeah, that piece of rubbish. And here's our own gladiator, Rebecca! Crowd: Go Rebecca! Page 8: Gatz: Block D, Hajime!!!!! Suleiman: Who shall I decapitate today? Meadows: Let's see you slice my beefy neck! Suleiman: Meadows the Butcher? I've heard you've skinned many humans as well as animals. Meadows: Gwararara! The rumors might be true! Suleiman pulls out a long scythe. Suleiman: This is my favored weapon, the Ogamachi! Page 9: Meadows: A scythe, eh? I prefer a cleaver! Gatz: A duel has already begun between Suleiman and Meadows, and on the other side of the arena, Orlumbus the explorer and Cavendish are having a swordfight! Orlumbus and Cavendish are seen clashing swords. Cavendish: No sword can beat my Durandal! It is the sword of the wind! Faster than sound it travels! Orlumbus: Speed is not everything in a sword fight. Sharpness... Is important. Cavendish: Haha! But you can never pierce your sharp blade into me if I block it with speed! Page 10: Orlumbus strikes Cavendish, and it looks like he is going to hit him, but when the tip is a centimeter from Cavendish, he blocks it with Durandal. Cavendish: Beg your pardon? Cavendish pushes Orlumbus back with his blade, and when he is far enough from him, he whacks him out of the ring. Gatz: One fighter out of the ring already! Cavendish smirks. Page 11: Rebecca is fighting Damask. Damask: A girl like you will never beat me! I am the pyromaniac, Damask! The Mera Mera no Mi will increase my power a thousand fold! Not that I am not powerful enough as it is now... Rebecca: Stop your ranting. Damask: Dragon Breath! A stream of fire is spewed from Damask's mouth, and Rebecca dodges it. Damask: Hmph. Page 12: Rebecca: As your mother probably told you, never play with fire! Damask: Wha-? Rebecca jumps above Damask, and is coming down . Rebecca: Slash Landing! Rebecca pierces Damask's head and he falls to the ground. Page 13: Luffy: Oh! Rebecca is good! Bartolomeo: Die, Cabbage! Luffy: Oh, you don't like him? Bartolomeo: Yes, because he is trying to harm you, Luffy-senpai. Luffy: Shishishi! Dont worry, you don't have to protect me. Bartolomeo blushes: I know, Luffy. In these two years, I guessed that you had trained really hard! Luffy: You bet! Page 14: In the flower field Franky: So, that Rebecca, who is she to you? TSoR: She is... My friend. Franky: Oh, like a girlfriend, or just a regular friend? TSoR blushes: Th-that's private business! Franky: Haha! Just kidding! Page 15: Dwarf: Fraland, we brought some cola! Franky: Oh, thanks guys! TSoR: Rebecca, she is... trying to protect herself. But... Franky: She's too weak. TSoR: Yes. Franky: Don't worry, Luffy will protect her. Category:Blog posts